Lonely Girl
by Mikaela Rose Malfoy
Summary: Six Years in the future Addie left Derek so he could be with Meredith. But things didn't go to plan for them. Addie's back with three people in tow and alot of baggage. Addek totally. Meredith friendly
1. Prologue

Summary: Six years ago Addison Montgomery-Shepherd left Seattle Grace and her husband Derek so that he could be with a woman they both thought he loved. But there was another truth to that she was two months pregnant with his child and she couldn't tell him. So she left. But Derek realized that he had made a huge mistake he wasn't in love with Meredith Grey and she wasn't in love with him. He tried to find Addie but she was nowhere to be found. She gave birth to their daughter whom she named Aurora Nicole Montgomery-Shepherd. But now the two are coming back to Seattle Grace alongside Dereks younger half-sister Megan who is holding a secret of her own and Isobel Stevens who left after Denny died and who went into neonatal care working under Addison. So what will happen between Derek and Addie and Alex and Izzie.

Notes: Addie has been living in Paris for the last six years with Dereks half-sister Megan they have always been close and she agreed to harbor her and Aurora. Meredith moved on with Finn the vet they are happily engaged now. Burke and Christina are married and can you believe it they are expecting twins she's about six months pregnant. This will be done mostly through Addie's POV but it will interchange between different people. Someone said on the internet what if we had seen what Addie and Derek were like when they first got together that goo goo eyed stage what if we saw what it meant to them to be Addie and Derek in the beginning. The flashbacks and the stories that I will tell you may not always enjoy there will also be flashbacks to see what's happened to Addie in the last six years the pain and the tears of having to bring up their child alone. The flashbacks wont be in Addie's POV.

Pairings: Derek/Addison, Meredith/Finn, Alex/Izzie, Alex/OC and Cristina/Burke

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy doesn't belong to me. Only the characters Aurora Montgomery-Shepherd, Megan Rianne Shepherd and Nicole Kathryn Shepherd-Ramsey belong to me.

Prologue

_Addie's POV_

I look around one last time at the place I've called home for the last six years I'm going back, thats a daunting thought all on its own. I check I have everything the most important person I'm taking with me is standing in the corner holding the hand of the second most important person. The most important person is my daughter with her beautiful red head billowing down her back even at six years old and with the eyes that have haunted me since that day. She has his eyes god the eyes her downfall not only with her daughter but the man that her daughter inherited those eyes from. You may ask who am I? I'm Addison Montgomery-Shepherd and my daughter is Aurora Nicole Montgomery-Shepherd. I've been living a lie kind of ironic really. The fact that when it got rough I ran and never told him anything and he did the same to me. I smile and look at the woman she's holding hands with blonde hair and blue eyes. Nothing what would you would expect of the sister of Derek Shepherd well okay technically Megan was Derek's half-sister. I pick up my bags and we walk out the door going home is always the hardest thing to do.

I walk into Seattle Grace two days later for the first time in six years and the place hasn't changed one bit the people have but not the place. Even though I heard from Richard that part of the hospital had burnt down when someone had threatened the whole place. Nobody had been killed but that had been a hard day for me Derek had been hurt. I just wanted to go rushing back and and make sure he was okay. But I knew that wasn't possible Meredith had just given birth to their twin son and daughter. I bit my lip and looked around at everyone I stepped into the elevator and went up to Richards office. Oh suck it in Addie you can do this I knock on his door. I hear someone say come in. I smile and walk. I see him doing what he always does much like the rest of us work too hard. "Working hard I see as ever," I joke. I see him look up and he smiles we've seen each other off and on for the last few years he's Aurora's godfather like he wouldn't be thats what Derek would have wanted.

"Addie we weren't expecting you till tomorrow," he said. He came round and hugged me I looked at him strangely he looked nervous and the only time Richard Webber looked nervous was when Miranda Bailey was around and even I was scared of that woman. I was guessing that probably Derek was coming up and he didn't know how I'd react or how he'd react. He was probably being told to take the day off tomorrow or something like that. He stood back and took a look at me I'd cut my hair so it was now just above my shoulders. "You look wonderful where's Rory god I haven't seen her since last year and Megan as well?" He looked at me oh yea he was nervous and god he was making me nervous now I hate this. I shook my head and he looked at me I knew he was because most people would they way I was looking I felt rather than heard the door open behind me. When I looked up I saw Richards face and I knew exactly who it was behind me. "Hello Derek."

I turned around and saw the man I still loved, the man I left behind six years ago standing there in front of me his hair was cut shorter and I could see the gray's in it though it wasn't that noticeable. I look into the blue eyes I have been staring into ever since our daughter was born. I see his lips part his eyes are I cannot say really what kind of emotion they are giving. "Addison," I hear him say softly.

In that moment all I want to do is run away as far away as I can yea I'm a coward I was a coward all those years ago and damn right I'm a coward again. Though I would never actually admit that to anyone but myself. Because Addison Montgomery-Shepherd never showed weakness and she didn't like others to think she was either. I see pain and I see doubt in his eyes its like he's seeing a ghost standing in front of him. "Derek," I say. He looks at Richard and thats when I know he never knew I was coming I shouldn't be surprised. I wouldn't want to see me too if I were him, I can remember the day I left as clearly in my mind as if it happened yesterday. I ran away far away so he could be with his precious intern and what does the idiot do he messes it up. God men sometimes yes you'll be surprised to know Meredith has come to visit us many a time we'd yes laugh if you must we'd become friends. God knows how she encouraged me to come back when she and Derek divorced while my heart told me to run back my head told me to stay.

He looked at Richard again and then back at me, "why is she back?" he asked. I could tell by his tone of voice that he didn't mean it in a mean way he just meant it like in a general way in a hurt way. I saw the door open again and the person that I saw there was not who I was expecting I'd hoped the day that I would introduce my daughter to her father wouldn't be standing in the Chief's office she gave Megan a smile and Megan stopped when she saw her brothers back turned to her she bit her lip and was about to turn around and go back outside.

But that was until Aurora spotted me and got out of Megans grasp, "Mommy," she cried. She ran towards me and damn I couldn't do anything about it. I bent slightly and held out my arms to her and she rushed into them I'd arrived yesterday while she had come in a plane today. I picked her up and hugged her I closed my eyes and just held her when I opened them I saw Derek's face. There was shock and confusion written all over it.

I kept rocking my daughter until he left the room, "baby wait here with aunt Megan and uncle Richard," I say to her as I put her down. She nods and I see her run to Richard before I move out the door. I bit my lip and am not quite sure what to say as he's leaning against the wall across the way from me, "Derek." He looked up at me and I watch everything just stand there and wait what more can I do than wait for a response.

He finally gives me one and I knew it was coming, "is she really mine?" he asks quietly. I remember a day that he asked me that very same question back then it hadn't meant to be hurtfull it was a day much like today we were much younger and before we were even married. It wasn't even about this subject hell he hadn't even been talking to me he'd been talking to his twin sister while she lay in hospital I'd just helped to deliver her twin girls Derek and I had been dating only six months back then. That wonderful stage where nothing else mattered but us. Oh god how many times had I wished that I could turn back the clock to that moment and not make all the mistakes that I did.

_Flashback_

Addie walked down the hallway of North General Hospital she was looking at the chart of Nicole Shepherd-Ramsey a woman she actually hoped would one day be her sister-in-law. Slow down Addie you've only been dating the guy six months. Correction make that nearly seven months she smiled their anniversary was next week and she knew he had something planned. He had told her to get the weekend off because while he wasn't telling her where he was taking her they were going away. She walked into Nicole's room and smiled at the other woman. "Good morning," Addison said and put Nicole's chart down on the table. "How are you feeling today?"

You see a brown haired woman lying in bed she has the same blue eyes as Derek. She smiles at Addison and shrugs slightly, "how would you feel if you've just two babies out of you two days ago," she said. She laughed and Addison laughed with her, "I'm all right Addison and about ready to get out of this hospital bed and home along with my babies. How are they Addison and I want the truth everyone here has been suger coating it for me."

Addison nodded and checked her chart and listening at the same time she loved this part though she was only an intern she still had to make sure that everything was all right. This was the area she wanted to go into and fortunately Dr.Richard Webber knew that so he assigned her to the neo-natal surgeon Dr. Abigail Rousseau when he could. This had been a tough case the babies were premature two months to be exact. She looked at the woman as she sat down on the bed beside her. "Well they should have taken you up to see them that was Rousseau's orders but apparently they haven't can't do everything I suppose." She grinned and then looked at the worried expression on Nicoles face. "Danielle is fine she's breathing on her own now which is good she's getting stronger by the day. Its Charlotte we're worried about while she is also getting stronger she's getting weaker at the same time. They are calling in a specialist. But Nicole there is nothing to worry about I promise from what they were a few days ago they are making remarkable progress."

Nicole looked at her pleadingly thats what she had wanted to hear and she knew that she could count on Addison to give it to her straight. She clasped her friends hand ever since Derek brought Addison home that night three wait no it was nearly four months ago. Nicole knew that Addie was right for him she would keep him grounded and away from everything that seemed too much. "I trust you and Dr.Rousseau to look after my babies because I know you'll both do a great job," she said. She squeezed Addies hand and then made sure no one was around because except for a few no one knew that Addison and Derek were together. "So has that brother of mine told you were he's taking you yet?"

Addie laughed at Nicole and shook her head, "no he hasn't not yet he just says bring your bathing suit and some summery clothes thats all the man's telling me," she said. She shook her head and a wisp of red hair fell out of its bun Addison looked at him and glared yes unfortunately she was miss perfect and liked everything neat especially her hair. "But god Nic I can't believe its been seven months next week and I know its too soon to tell but I feel like I could spend the rest of my life with him and never look back."

Nicole smiled and nodded she shook her head as Addison glared at her piece of her hair. She knew this woman loved everything neat. But she'd also seen her untidy there was a side of Addison that everyone on the outside never saw. One only her family and friends saw and it was a true delight to see this woman when she was just letting go and not so uptight as Nicole had heard some of the staff from the hospital said. They'd probably laugh if Nicole told them what her apartment actually looked like. "I do know how that feels I feel that everytime I look at Michael its something really I can't believe how much he loves me and wants to be with me. And even after everything that's happened its a big surprise."

Addison nodded and smiled and then she felt a familiar presence behind her she saw Nicole smile and she turned around and sure enough there he was. Derek Shepherd he still took her breath away he came over and kissed his sister on the cheek, "hey sis," he said. He smiled and looked between her and Addison. How did I get so lucky, he thought its like Addison's a fallen angel brought to me just to be mine. He looked around and made sure no one was looking and cupped Addison's face and kissed her softly. "Hello beautiful," he whispered.

Addison smiled and she watched Nicole who just shook her head and looked away, "hey handsome," she said. She kissed his nose and stood up, "well I'd better go before Dr. Webber or Dr. Rousseau come looking for me I'll see you both later." She squeezed Nicoles hand once more and kissed Derek softly on the lips. She left the room while the other two were still watching her. She leant against the wall and closed her eyes.

Nicole watched her go and then looked at her younger brother, "she's a keeper you know you won't get any better than that Derek," she said. She could tell he wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to her he was still watching the door but when Nicole slapped him on the shoulder. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you baby brother." She smiled when he looked at her shocked she hadn't hit him since they were kids. "Well thats what you get for not listening."

Derek shook his head and looked back at the door and then back at Nicole, "is she really mine?" he asked quietly. His sister nodded and Addison smiled when she heard those words. The words she had been waiting for, for her whole life. She walked away.

_End Flashback_

I watched him and nodded, "yes Derek she is yours the same blue eyes that have haunted me for the last six years since she was born and have made it hard for me to not to run back here into your arms."

To be continued...

If you really love me please review cause thats the only way this will continue. And if you could answer I was thinking of doing a prequel but I can't decide should I go back to the point where the flashback is and write it Nicole and everything like that. Or that Addie never cheated on Derek but they still came to Seattle except he never falls in love with Meredith and they'll be a lot of twists and turns.


	2. Chapter 1: Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.

Chapter 1

_Derek's POV_

I look at her god she hasn't changed in six years has it really been that long since I last laid eyes on her the same glowing red hair and the same beautiful blue eyes. What was I thinking the day I let her walk out of my life. Oh right I was thinking stupidly that I was in love with another woman when I wasn't the pain I see in Addie's eyes hurts me to the core. Its not fair that she was put through that. And it was barely four months after she was gone that he broke it off with Meredith she was too tidy for him Addie just liked things thrown around thats just the way she was. When she said that, that little girl was his he stopped and looked at her he was making sure that she wasn't joking. He felt himself almost stop breathing they had a child after all the heartbreak before they had a little girl a little girl he didn't know because he'd been stupid. "I can't believe she's mine," he breathed.

She looked at me and gave me a tiny hint of a smile more than I could ever ask for considering what I must have put her through. She's struggling though to say something but god I wish I knew what it was. I know I loved Meredith in a way I suppose don't ask me how to explain I loved her it was sort of the love that you know will never last. But I did love her I won't deny that I couldn't I didn't even try before Addie left. If I think about it I haven't admitted this but Meredith Grey actually broke it off with me. Kind of ironic really. "Well she is yours Derek and she knows all about you I wouldn't keep that from her," I hear her say quietly.

I nod and give her a smile I see Megan at the end of the hall yes I thought it was her his half-sister. So thats where she's been living all these years figures in Paris of all his siblings half or not Addison and Megan had always been the best of friends. He hadn't thought of that he hadn't thought he would have been so obvious thats who she'd run too. And did she just say my daughter knows all about me. I look at her again my god why would she do that. "Thankyou Addie," I say.

_End POV_

_Addie's POV_

I kept my hands exactly where they were cause god knows I just wanted to run to him and hug him as hard as I could even after all these years I still loved him more than I would ever admit to him or anyone else. I bit my lip and watched him the last time I spoke to him I screamed at him for not loving me enough for not wanting to be with me. That was not a proud moment I can tell you. 'Cause generally I don't scream unless necessary and he needed to be screamed at. Or at the time I thought he did anyways. I was hurt and he hadn't helped in anyway. "I'm sorry that you've missed six years of her life its not fair but god knows you hurt me and in this way I knew I could hurt you. And yes I'm selfish but I kept you alive for her."

I looked down I knew he was staring at me. But what I didn't expect when I looked up again was that he was close to me and within reach which he hadn't been a few seconds before. I used to know when he was close by, I could feel it before he was even there. I looked into his eyes and I didn't see anger and resentment. I saw sadness oh he had better not be feeling sorry for me no siree mister. He can take his sorryness and stuff it. But I knew he wasn't feeling sorry for me. Its just me procrastinating in my head. "Your not selfish," he said. I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled a soft one that I remembered so well. "Well hey if I had admitted that you might have hit me, but its okay if you let me think it." I shook my head "seriously Addie its happened before I've said something thats true and you've hit me."

I really hate it when he's right, why does he have to always be right amazing how you can be with someone for eleven okay twelve years be married to them and they can still drive you somewhat insane. I folded my arms and tapped my foot and then I saw Aurora looking out the door curiously I know she's wondering who he is. I look at Derek "do you want to meet your daughter?" I ask one raised eyebrow. He nods and I hold out my arms and she comes running towards me and I pick her up she's becoming bigger and bigger but I can still pick her up. "Aurora I'd like you to meet someone, someone who will be very close to your heart."

I see her look uncertainly at Derek and then back at me I can see that she isn't quite sure what to make of him and why I would be talking to him. I never completely explained to her when her father was or where he might be. Though I told her about where I'd lived before I moved to Paris to live with auntie Megan. And I know Megans never told her. So the question that came out of her mouth was quite a surprise to me. "Mommy is he my daddy?" she asked quietly. She had a hopefull look on her face. So how could I lie to that sweet little question.

I look at Derek whose watching her the last time we stood like this our life had been broken in two it seemed like a lifetime ago that, that had happened. It was well maybe not quite a lifetime ago but it wasn't exactly like it was yesterday though. I ran my fingers through her hair, "yes my baby he's your daddy," I whisper. I wasn't about to lie to my six year old daughter. 'Cause later she would just be angry at me anyways if I didn't tell her right then and there. "Aurora Nicole Montgomery-Shepherd I would like you to meet your father Derek Shepherd."

I look between them as Aurora susses him out whether he's worthy to be her daddy. No that doesn't mean I've had so many relationships since I left that my own daughter has tried to figure out whether or not he was going to stay and be her daddy or not I just mean that okay I don't really know what I mean. I saw Derek reach out and touch her hand I see a tiny smile on Aurora's face. She loves hugs and I bet anything she'll be a daddys girl in no time. She always used to have Megans boyfriends wrapped around her little finger in no time. She had a charm about her. Which made me worry when she was older. Better not tell Derek right. "Hi Aurora," he said softly.

She looked at me and I nodded for her to go ahead, "hi daddy," she said. I never thought I'd hear those words pass through my daughters lips. Never in a million years, but they are something that is truly unbelieveable in my heart I wanted her to know him but you know me being stubborn is my number one way of dealing with things. "Mommy has told me all about you though she never showed me a picture. But I knew it was you, you and I have the same eyes they are a slightly darker blue than mommy's."

I could see the astonishment on his face the love there. He held out his arms and Aurora scrambled out of mine and leapt into them. Well I certainly wasn't expecting that I thought there would be more reserve. But I was wrong and for once in my life I'm glad I was wrong. "Has she now well I hope it was all good things but I have no doubt with your mother that it was," he said. He looked at me as he hugged her tightly. Oh yes Derek like I could say anything bad about you. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. "Of course it was." He smiled happily.

I feel my heart start to beat a little faster was I blushing. No I couldn't be blushing he's my ex-husband for god sakes I can't blush because he just smiled at me. What am I sixteen have I gone back to being a teenager. Silly really but it felt good weirdly enough. I ran my tongue over my teeth and looked around I wondered where Izzie was if Megan and Aurora had come in. I shook my head I hoped she was okay. Like the others she had another year to go of her surgical residency. She'd probably be taking on some interns this year much like she had done in Paris. As it turned out I was right about her that she was the most promising intern of them all. "Your quite welcome Derek," I say and grin. I stroke my daughters back I watch him and I know everythings changed. But the one thing that will never change is the fact that I will never stop loving him. And we do have a bond because of our child.

Aurora looks between us and just snuggles her head into Derek's shoulder. "Mommy can we go home with daddy?" she asked suddenly. I looked at her in surprise I had wondered if he still lived in his trailer that would be scary. I mean good lord I hope he has because well he does have a nice big piece of land to build on.

He looks at me and smiles yea that scares me a whole lot though I'd never admit it to anyone but myself. 'Cause that would just give him a big ego boost in the worst direction. "Yes come on mommy I do have a house now you know," he said theatrically. It was like he read my mind about that and I chuckled. I wonder what it looks like probably so Derek I imagine now not that, thats a bad thing or anything its not.

I nod and give in as I always do to Aurora and the look that Derek's giving me how can I resist. "Of course we can we can have dinner with him if he wishes with aunt Megan," I say. I see Derek look grim though he and Megan are on good terms they haven't always gotten along I know that and they know that but I'm not going to leave her out she needs to eat too. "She needs to eat too Derek." I give him a smile and keep rubbing Aurora's back I see that she's fallen asleep jet lag I suppose. Or just being comfortable in the arms of her father. "She'll behave herself I'm sure."

Derek nodded and his frown turned into a smile when he saw that Aurora was sleeping, "she looks like you when your asleep like an angel," he said. I roll my eyes at him laying it on a little thick but I didn't mind but he was right she did look like a little angel. I'm not sure I look like one when I'm asleep but if he says so. At fourty-four I highly doubt an angel I look. "Why don't I put her down in my office." I wasn't planning to stay I had to go home and get ready and beautify myself I mean hello Derek I have to plan for hours ahead that I look great at your house.

Wait girlfriend can't tell him that would be really embarrassing but I nodded. Yes thats it nod at his suggestion, "all right that sounds good and maybe if you don't have surgery or something we could go have some coffee," I say quietly. He walks into his office which I hadn't noticed until then was now bigger and better than the last cupboard he had. It looks new as well. Which I suppose it is after they had to rebuild everything after that fire a year ago. He lay her down and put a blanket around her I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a note for her so she'd know where we were in case she woke up before we got back. "She'll phone my pager if she needs us."

Derek smiled and nodded, "well that sounds all right and no I don't have surgery for another hour and I've got Yang looking after the patient anyways," he said. I nodded ah yes Christina Yang or I suppose I should say Christina Yang-Burke now thats who she'd become she'd gotten married to Preston Burke of all people. But I hear that she's also expecting twins now thats the scariest thing of all but I'm happy for them and I'll tell them so when I see them next. "Addie you in there somewhere?" I woke up from my daydream and looked at him and shook my head he chuckled at that, "somewhere over the rainbow are we. I asked are you ready to go?"

I scowl at him but it turns into a smile and I nod, "yes I'm ready to go," I say. I walk out the office, its just coffee Addie nothing more thats too soon oh yea way too soon.

_End POV_

_Izzie's POV_

I look around and bite my lip five years, three months, 4 weeks and 22 days since I last walked into this hospital or well actually stood in it I suppose you could say. It wasn't even to work it was to say goodbye to everyone. I was leaving for what I thought was for good. Huh? What a joke here I am back again and it feels like I never left. The one person I'd never been able to track down was Alex, I swear I think he was avoiding having to say goodbye. He probably was I checked my watch everyone would probably be on lunch now so they'd be outside. I'm thankfull to Addison, for putting a good word in for me to the Chief I can finish my last two years of my residency here.

No one probably recognizes me my hairs now cut up in a sort of bob and its a darker blonde now I decided I needed a change from what I looked like and it was good a change. I walked out to where everyone was sitting and I spotted them immediately of course I'd seen Meredith a number of times over the years but not the others. I smiled when I saw Burke sorry Preston he was actually sitting at the table with them all. He'd come to see me well us in Paris Addison had asked him to come help her with a procedure. And sworn him to secrecy before he even came back to Seattle. And Callie she was sitting next to George I'd never gotten to know her all that well but I'd heard they'd gotten married two years after I left.

I see Meredith look around as though she knows I'm there and she smiles I'm better friends with Meredith now than I have ever been. That wasn't the strangest thing, the strangest thing was watching her become friends with Addison. I suppose they had a lot in common I walked over and Christina looked up I could see the surprise on her face. But what shocked me the most was when she stood up and hugged me. Was I suddenly in the twilight zone Christina Yang was hugging me. Yup twilight zone okay come on where are the cameras who told her to do this. But I hugged her back and the one obvious thing I noticed was, was that she was huge. She must be pregnant. "Izzy your back Meredith said you were coming back but she didn't say when," she said. Christina pulled back and smiled.

Okay now I'm creeped out she's smiling well okay as smiling as Christina can get. "Well I wasn't sure when we were getting in either," I say truthfully. I go around the table hugging everyone else even Preston lets me give him a hug mr attending mr future chief of staff. No offense McDreamy but I think Burke deserves it much more. God its good to be home. I sat down and smiled at all of them.

To be continued...

Thankyou everyone for the reviews. I wont apologize for being negative I'm sorry I know that sounds horrible or whatever but I don't even like Meredith she's whiney and just annoys me way too much for a main female character. Yes and some would say why are you watching the show its because of people like Addison and Izzie and Christina and Burke and Bailey that keep me watching this show. Not a couple I don't watch this show every week just to go oh joy another week where poor old Derek is pining after Meredith. So I say rock on Addison and hell you know find happiness somewhere. Yes I do love Addek but I'd be just as happy if Addie moved on with someone else. And Meredith as well actually. Cause Derek doesn't deserve any happiness. Unless its in fanfiction like this one.


	3. Chapter 2: Winding Down

Disclaimer: None of them belong to me

Chapter 2: Winding Down

_Megans POV_

I smile god it was good to be somewhere where there were actually places that I can run. I've just finished my run and I stretch my arms above my head. I never knew why Addison would phone me up and complain about the fact that Seattle was such a horrible place. I shake my head and take a swig of water I walk away and am not watching where I'm going and I nearly bump into someone. I groan and I look up and I see a woman that looks vaguely familiar. But I don't know why. But then it clicks I know whose standing in front of me I've seen pictures of her, though I've never actually met her. Yes whenever she came to Paris I made myself scarce. Yes its stupid but still Addie never said anything bad about her. But I still didn't like her. Yup Meredith Grey is standing in front of me. "Ah sorry about that I should have been watching where I was going," I say.

She looks at me and I can see the recognition dawn on her face. "Your her Derek's half-sister Megan," she said. Busted god I've never been so mortified in my life. It was obvious with all the stupid excuses I used to make not to be in my own apartment at the time of her coming. I brush my blonde hair away from my face and give her a smile not my usual full blown I like you smile but a passive one. "You don't like me do you?" Wow she really should become a neurosurgeon she's already a genius. What gave that away honey? The fact that I was never around when you visited or the fact that I don't really want to be standing here talking to you. Hmm?

I crossed my arms I couldn't say that now could I that would me mean and harsh and rather rude as well. My mother taught me better than that. "I am Dereks sister yes," I say. Oh yes play it cool don't look nervous even though you are nervous and you hate that feeling. "I can't say if I dislike you or not I don't know you that would be a presumption." Yea okay so lying through my teeth but in a way I was right as well I had an idea of her not given by anyone else. But given by the fact from what I've heard of her I made my own thoughts of her. Not fair I know.

I see her nod out of the corner of my eye she understands or she sort of understands I guess. I don't have much time since I start work for the first time today at Seattle Grace. Thats a scary thought truly that really is. Sure I worked in Paris under Dr.Sasha Martinez a wonderful Cardio surgeon but there's more people counting on me here and thats what's scary. "No I understand Megan I mean I know your close to Addison and I respect that. But maybe we could try and get to know each other," Meredith said.

Huh did she just say she wanted to get to know me or was I hearing things or am I dreaming maybe I'm dreaming. I'd never liked my brothers girlfriends before I mean okay the ones that I've known about anyways. I mean the first time I met him he was what 23 and I was 14 I didn't have much of a childhood with him and we rarely saw each other after that anyways. Except a few times including his wedding to Addison. I had been invited to her bridal shower by my half-sisters who adored me which to this day I'm extremely glad about I can tell you. I was a scrawny looking seventeen year old I ain't perfect now I can tell you but I looked worst back then. But they all made me feel welcome and I couldn't ask for anything better. I gave her a small smile, "its not you Meredith I've never liked my brothers girlfriends the ones I met anyways Addison was the only one I have ever adored because she's always made me feel welcome. And not like someones kid sister. But I would like to give you a chance," I say giving a bigger smile.

I see her almost sigh with relief. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad she didn't seem like to bad a person and things could be worst she could be some dumb blonde. "Thankyou for giving me that I mean you never know this might be the start of a beautiful friendship," she said laughing slightly. I rolled my eyes at her movie puns oh yes we are getting off to a very good start. But I start laughing after a second maybe she was right maybe this was the start of a friendship. Weirder things had happened in my life which I wouldn't want to discuss but thats not the point. "So Addie says its your first day of work today."

I nodded and smiled at her, "maybe stranger things have happened I suppose," I say. I shudder whe she mentions works not that I don't love work but I have a feeling its going to be quite fun working alongside Derek and Addison they'd had a fight this morning. It was like they were back together but worst I shook my head and sighed. It had been a stupid fight as well might residue from when she left the last time I guess. I noticed Meredith looking at me strangely. Yes I suppose I must look a little strange. "Sorry just thinking about this morning Derek came by the house and he and Addie had an altercation they still fight like they are married."

Meredith chuckled and nodded, "you'll enjoy work I promise the people don't bite too much just watch out for some like Dr.Bailey the Nazi as she's called," Meredith said. I had heard of her from Addison she didn't sound too bad some say she'd mellowed over the last few years. But I think from what I've heard the woman wouldn't agree to that statement. I nod though and smile when she chuckled at what I said. "I bet you have a lot of stories about the two of them neither of them like to share all that much. Want to join me for breakfast?"

I shrugged my shoulders I only had to be in, in two hours so what the hell. What did I have to lose having breakfast with another person. A person who didn't seem too bad even though like everyone I had come to a presumption about her a bad one but still at the same time people can be wrong its not a crime. Unless it was she would be locked away in prison right now. "Sure why not and oh yes I have loads of stories," I say. "Come into my office." Meredith smiled and we walked away.

_Addie's POV_

I walk to the nurses station I had a couple in the next room apart from Izzie she had been assigned George O'Malley and he wasn't here yet. Though she wouldn't begrudge the guy anything when she was here the last time he seemed really nice. She looked through the file she bit her lip it was sad the child might not live. Addie bit her lip and rememebered when Aurora was born how nerve wrecking that had been she had stopped breathing. Izzie came up with George. "Addison I found him he just got in," Izzie said.

I turned around and smiled I see George hasn't changed much which was good. I'd heard from Izzie that he and that Callie person had gotten married and they had two children. He looks a little nervous around me no wonder I'd have to remember to apologize to him later. After I'd found out about Meredith and Derek I had kind of blown up at him for no apparent reason. "Hi George," I say. He looks at me and gives me a tiny hint of a smile no hard feelings I can tell. "Walk with me." I feel them follow me "all right Dr Stevens tell me about the patient so you can bring Dr O'Malley up to speed."

I see her stop for a second and look at me and then at George and then she kept walking, "patient is Sarah Thomas she's twenty-four and eight and a half months pregnant. She's had two miscarriages before this pregnancy early on in the in the fourth month the baby was diagnosed with Charge syndrome at this point we don't know how the baby will be affected. So far mother and baby are doing fine but from I hear she'll be going this alone. Husband split last month didn't want anything to do with a baby that may have problems," Izzie said. She looked inside the room and watched the woman watch her babies heartbeat.

I nod she has come along way from all those years ago I was surprised when I saw her in France after hearing that she had quit the intern programme. But I knew she would come around eventually or I had hoped and under my guidance and further more she'll be one of the best neonatal surgeons ever. I breathed god I hated doing this but I loved my job but I hated the part of telling these such things. They were the worst. I smile at Sarah. "Good morning Sarah," I say. She looks up and I see that she's been crying I wish I could a smile on her face for just a moment and tell her that everything will be all right not even I know that. I'm not god.

I sit down beside her and I take her hand I don't know what I would do without Megan and thats what's reflected back in her face. "Will my baby be all right Dr Montgomery?" she asked. She looked at me so hopefull I wish I could just lie to her and say it would be okay and the baby would come out normally and it would be okay.

I grasped her hand and gave her the most reassuring smile I could give her at this point in time. Yea right probably wasn't looking very reassuring at this point. I had been in her position about ten years ago and the doctors lied to me and reassured me that my baby would be okay. And I vowed that I wouldn't ever be like that. Beyond upsetting the patient I would make sure that she understood everything. "I won't lie to you Sarah its not going to be good but I promise you that no matter what I will make sure this gets a good fighting chance," I say. She starts sobbing and I wrap my arm around her tightly. "You'll see it will be okay." I hoped.

I stood up once she'd fallen asleep and left the room the surgery would be the next morning. And god I hoped for her sake that this little girl survived. I looked at George and Izzie who had stood watching me, "what do you want us to do now?" Izzie asked.

I look at her and smile she knows how I work and I work fast, "keep checking on her just make sure everythings all right and make sure she's comfortable," I say. I walked away and breathed in this is one of those times I really wished I could run to Derek and just feel his arms wrap around him. Even if I could he wasn't here today he had the day off and was spending it with Megan. I smile at the thought. But it makes me remember not so long ago when everything had felt right.

_Flashback_

Addison walked into the house that she shared with her husband. God she was giddy and she could smell the most devine food coming out of the kitchen. That mean Derek was home they had made sure that they didn't have anything to do tonight. She closed her eyes it was their eighth wedding annivery. Yup eight years today and she had the best news. She had the ultimate news. She walked into the kitchen and sure enough there he was. She could see that he had showered his hair was wet. She walked up behind him wrapped her arms around him. "Evening handsome," she whispered.

Derek smiled as he felt her press her lips into his back how could he ask for anything better. His beautiful wife was home and everything was right with the world. He turned away from what he was cooking and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Evening beautiful," he said. He leant down and kissed her softly. Though he didn't have to lean too far she was just a few inches shorter than he was. He brushed her red hair over her shoulder he looked into the soft blue of her eyes. "How was your day?"

Addison kissed him one last time and grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured herself a glass of wine as he went back to work. "Not so good a patient of mine you know her Rebecca Halliwell she's having triplets. She's never been able to carry to full term but she managed it but one of the kids isn't doing too good," she said. She brushed her red hair away from her face and looked down as she sipped from the glass. She had helped deliver three beautiful little girls but she wasn't even sure that any one of them would survive. She looked up as Derek kissed her forehead and she sighed and closed her eyes and leant her forehead against his chest. I keep my eyes closed. "I know you'll tell me I'm not god I can't control everything but why can't I control this one thing to keep this beautiful little girl alive."

Derek sighed she let everything lay on her own shoulders and he didn't understand why she did that she didn't have too. No one knew the outcome of something like that happening. "Put it away for tonight Addie tonights for celebrating and who knows maybe tomorrow she'll be stronger things like that have happened," he said. He was trying to reassure her and he knew it always worked. He smiled when she looked up at him and kissed him softly. Looking into her eyes he didn't have a clue how he'd gotten so lucky with such a beautiful woman. His best friend Mark said it was sheer luck.

Addison looked at him and tilted her head she wondered what was going on in his head but he was right for right now it was about them and no one else. And she knew he would be happy about her news they had been trying for a while now and had come to an agreement. "Yea I know its a night for us and no one else," she said. She played with a piece of his hair at the nape of his neck. "And if your good maybe you'll see what I have in store for you later." She was teasing but he would take the bait he enjoyed it as much as she did.

Derek laughed and shook his head she was a tease and she was way too good at it as well. "Well I'll try to be on my best behavior but there's no promises," he said. He kissed her one last time and went back to cooking at the stove he had decided to make her favourite fried chicken, with mash potatoes, corn on the cobb and salad. He had actually managed to buy the right things for the salad this time round. Thank god. He chuckled to himself the last salad he'd made had been disasterous. And he hadn't wanted to repeat that.

Addison had gone upstairs and had changed into something more seductive. Her favourite dress and she knew it was Dereks as well it was a soft green colour which highlighted her hair beautifully. She decided to leave her hair down she wasn't much for putting her hair up unless she was at work and it didn't get in the way. She went back down and jumped up onto the counter. "So what do you think of my attire?" she asked. "Suitable for tonight or do you think its a little overdone."

Derek turned half way round not really looking, "I'm sure nothing," he trailed off when he saw her sitting there. Why did she have to do that to him she knew what that green dress did to him. And she had her hair down with a slight touch of make-up at thirty-three he didn't think Addison needed any make-up unless she chose to put it on. So maybe he was a little biased and he thought she was the most beautiful person in the world. "I definitely don't think it's overdone," he finally said when he regained his speech and thought pattern. "I feel underdressed."

Addison cried bingo in her head yup smart girl but hell she already knew that. She uncrossed her legs and pulled her dress down so that she would look ladylike instead of a seductress. She licked her lips and trailed a finger across his collar and down the front of his slightly open shirt. "I wouldn't say that I think your somewhat overdressed for what I have in mind," she said. She grinned and watched his expression though he looked a little dazed.

He then looked up at her voice "oh well I know what you have on your mind," he said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him he licked his lips and smiled. "And I've got it on mine as well so we're on the same wave length." He kissed her softly on the lips.

Addison smiled and looked at him she decided she couldn't wait any longer she needed to tell him right now or god help her she would faint or something. "Derek you know how we've been trying for that thing that we both really want." When she looked into his eyes she saw that he understood her meaning. She traced a finger down the side of her neck, "well as you know I've not been feeling very well and I went to my Obgyn today and she confirmed it." She bit her lip as it dawned on him but she could see the somewhat uncertainty as well. "I'm pregnant Derek your going to be a daddy."

Derek looks at her in shock and then it finally sinks in she's just told him she's carrying their baby theirs their dream of starting a family had finally come true. He laughed and picked her up and spun her around. "We're going to be the best parents in the world," he said. He kissed her as they both laughed and thought about their baby and how great it would be when they would be able to hold her or him in their arms.

_End Flashback_

Addison thought about that night and the months that followed the heartbreak and everything that had happened. Her marriage had gone through a lot that year and even more so after it. She walked into the park Derek had called and said thats where he and Megan were. And had offered to take them both out to dinner. She spotted them playing on the lawn their daughter would sure get a good night sleep tonight with her father wearing her out. She felt old feelings resurface which was a bad thing she didn't need to do this to herself again. But she couldn't help it and she knew there was some part of her that wished she could fall back into his arms and forget anyhing ever happened. But you never know it may happen or may not.

To be continued...

Note: A lot of my sarcasm towards Meredith will come out in Megan which should be interesting to say the least. Oh and also Megan was born from an affair that Dereks father had when he was away on business a lot. I'm saying Derek's about 38 in this and there's a nine year age gap. So Meg's 29 so she is in her fourth year of residency. And she wants to go in for Cardiothoracic Surgery. Also I'd like your opinion on Megan. Oh sorry and also George and Callie are married they have a three year old son named David and a eight month old baby girl named Elisabeth.


End file.
